


As Golden As Your Soul

by Aziwaphale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziwaphale/pseuds/Aziwaphale
Summary: Aziraphale knew soulmates existed, he saw them everywhere. He saw the splatters of golden freckles on people all the time.He just wished a certain demon was his soulmate, but God wouldn't allow such hereditary enemies to be soulmates, right?





	As Golden As Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of the #gomensficweek2019 
> 
> Today's fic prompt was 'soulmate AU' and I chose to do a fluffy piece (of course).

Aziraphale knew that soulmates existed, he had seen people in the streets with their splatters of golden freckles on various parts of their skin. He found it adorably sweet that the humans would fall head over heels for their soulmates and spend the rest of their lives with them. He could sit on a bench in St. James’s park for hours and watch the love sick couples wander around hand in hand, gazing lovingly at each other. 

The angel had always longed to find a soulmate, he knew a few angels that already had, and they had settled into their coupling with ease. Aziraphale didn’t particularly want to be soulmates with another angel, but he knew that another human would be completely out of the question, him being an ethereal being an all.

Truly, there was only one being he could imagine spending eternity with, which wasn’t all that hard considering he had already spent 6000 years with said being. And that was Crowley, the demon Crowley. Which was completely impossible, seeing as though they are hereditary enemies and there was no way on God’s Earth she would ever pair the two of them together.

However, Aziraphale could imagine, and he could wish. Imagine that when they were on their lunch dates together, they were on an actual date. Wish that, just for once, the demon would actually touch his skin, just so he could know for sure that they weren’t soulmates.

His wish would never come true, considering the demons intense aversion to being touched or touching someone else. Aziraphale often wondered about the reason why Crowley was so against touch, was it possible that he had touched so many beings before, only to find out that they weren’t his soulmate, that he is trying to save himself the pain from being let down again.

‘If only he would just touch me, even just a brush of hands.’ Aziraphale thought, gazing down at the now long abandoned book on his lap. He stood up and sighed, reaching up to straighten his bow tie and smooth down his waistcoat before moving towards the phone that was hung upon the wall. He paused for a second before he could dial up Crowley’s number. He stood there a while devising a plan, so deep in thought that he almost didn’t register the telephone ringing beside him. He cleared his throat and picked it up.

‘You there angel?’ Came the demon’s voice before Aziraphale could even enquire as to who was calling.

‘Ah, is that you Crowley, how splendid! I was just about to call you myself you know!’ Aziraphale’s bright voice rang out, unwilling to let the demon know he was fretting about something. Said demon grunted in amusement at the other end of the line.

‘That’s alright then angel, I was just wondering if I could tempt you to a spot of lunch?’ 

Aziraphale nearly yelled in excitement, he loved spending time with Crowley and even better that he got to have something to eat too!

‘Sounds lovely, dear boy, do you want to pick me up first?’ The angel enquired, hoping to God that Crowley would say yes.

‘Sure, I’ll see you in twenty.’ Crowley spoke before hanging up the line, Aziraphale stood there for a minute before leaping into action. 

‘Twenty minutes’, he thought, ‘plenty of time to make myself presentable.’ 

The angel shook out of his soft housecoat and hung it up next to his suit jacket, which he took off of the hook and slipped into. He quickly miracled any dust or fusty smells that may be on the jacket before turning to face himself in the mirror by the door. He straightened up the jacket and made sure that all the lines of his suit were correct before twirling one of his curls ever so, ensuring that it would hand slightly on his forehead. He had an inkling that the demon liked his curls so he hoped that he could distract him enough to brush their hands together, by ‘accident’ of course.

He heard the hum of the Bentley outside the shop windows before it cut off just outside the door, accompanied by a car door slamming and quick footsteps making their way up to the shop. Next came the quick rap of Crowley’s sharp knuckles against the door. Aziraphale opened the door with a smile.

‘Hello dear boy, where are we going for lunch today?’ He said with a cheerful twinkle to his voice, chuckling internally when the demon paused for a second to stare at the angel’s loose curl.

‘Uh, right, lunch. Fancy the Ritz?’ Crowley stuttered out, his eyes still trained on Aziraphale’s hair under his dark sunglasses.

‘Oh my boy, you should know that I always fancy a meal at the Ritz!’ Aziraphale laughed, turning to get his coat before turning back towards the demon, who almost looked like a deer who had been caught in the headlights. ‘Crowley? Are you alright my dear?’

Crowley looked caught out for a second before talking quietly, ‘uh yeah, I’m alright.’ Aziraphale tilted his head slightly at the demon’s peculiar demeanour. ‘You have, uh, one of your curls are…’ Crowley trailed off before reaching a hand up to brush the curl away from Aziraphale’s forehead, unfortunately for him, the back of his hand brushed against the angel’s nose as he moved his hand away. He quickly snapped his hand back, as if Aziraphale’s skin had burnt him.

That was when Aziraphale felt it, a small tingling, almost burning sensation on the bridge of his nose and the surrounding areas. He stared at Crowley with wide eyes, who was staring at his hand with the same expression. Aziraphale took a few steps back towards the mirror he had hung near his front door and what he saw shocked him.

Hundreds of tiny, glimmering golden freckles were splattered across his nose and were just starting to touch his cheeks. He moved his head about, smiling widely as the freckles shimmered in the sunlight that was streaming in through the open door. He turned to look at Crowley with a wide smile plastered on his face, which soon dropped into a look of concern when he saw the demon still staring at the back of his hand.

‘Crowley?’ The angel whispered, reaching out to put a soft hand on the demon’s shoulder only to be shocked when the demon recoiled away from him. ‘Crowley please, you’re worrying me.’

Crowley looked up at Aziraphale, it was only then the angel noticed the faint tear tracks on the demon’s cheeks. Crowley looked even more shocked when he saw Aziraphale’s face, letting out a soft ‘oh’ before his shoulders dropped all of their tension. Aziraphale raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

‘You have them too…’ Crowley trailed off, reaching his hand up to touch Aziraphale’s nose, pausing until the angel nodded his head in confirmation. 

Cold fingers made contact with his skin, they delicately traced their way from one side of the angel’s nose to the other, sometimes stopping to tap on each freckle one by one.   
Aziraphale let his eyes close, soaking up the feeling of his demon touching him. His soulmate touching him. He opened his eyes when the light touches stopped, smiling softly at Crowley who still seemed to be in a state of shock.

He took Crowley’s hand in his own, turning it over so he could see the back of it and let out a small gasp at the freckles he saw there, all golden and glowing in the sun. There was enough to almost cover his entire hand, stretching up each finger and just tickling his wrist, it looked beautiful to Aziraphale. He pressed a light kiss to the centre, smiling against the hand as Crowley let out a nose of shock.

‘So, uh, soulmates huh?’ Crowley stuttered out, his usual cool demeanour gone. Aziraphale looked up at him with a glimmer in his eyes.

‘Soulmates.’ 

Crowley choked slightly before he could get his next words out, allowing Aziraphale to think back to a few moments ago.

‘My dear, why were you crying when you first saw your marks?’

Crowley let out a big sigh before shrugging his shoulders slightly and taking his glasses off. He looked Aziraphale in the eyes before he looked away and spoke.

‘I guess, I was afraid that you wouldn’t have any.’

Aziraphale was saddened by the demons words, upset that Crowley felt like he wasn’t deserving of being his soulmate. He pulled Crowley forward into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder.

‘My dear, you had no reason to worry, this is all I could have wished for.’ Aziraphale softly spoke, adding a slight squeeze of reassurance at the end.

Crowley pulled out of the hug slightly so he could smirk at Aziraphale, ‘all you could have wished for huh?’ Aziraphale swatted at his arm before chuckling back in return.

‘I never thought it possible, us being us, but I suppose She has her ways.’ Aziraphale laughed, glancing upwards with thanks in his heart, hoping that She got the message. ‘I   
thought that, no matter how much I loved you, dear boy, we were never meant to be.’ He said with a sad smile before it changed into a bright one once he remembered what had just happened.

Crowley stared at him once again before he smiled in return, bringing his hand up to rest against Aziraphale’s neck.

‘Angel, can I kiss you?’ Crowley whispered, looking down at the angel’s lips.

‘Of course you can darling boy.’

The two met in the middle, their lips touching briefly before they touched again with more passion this time. Another hand of Crowley’s found its way into Aziraphale’s hair, which earned him a soft sigh in return. After they parted, Crowley traced a quick finger across Aziraphale’s new marks, a genuine smile on his face.

‘I love you too angel.’ Crowley muttered, mesmerised by the beauty of his angel who blushed lightly in response.

‘Well it’s a jolly good job you do!’ Chuckled Aziraphale, making Crowley laugh along with him.

They stood there in silence for a moment, just studying each other and soaking up the happiness before Crowley broke the silence.

‘Still want to go for lunch angel?’ The demon asked, eyebrows raised in question.

‘As if I could ever say no to food dear boy!’ Aziraphale exclaimed, grabbing Crowley’s hand and guiding him out of the store, who just let himself be dragged, a smile stretched across his face.

As they walked to the Ritz, Aziraphale let his thumb drag across the marks on the back of Crowley’s hand, which always earned him a smirk in response.

Anyone who saw the odd couple walking hand in hand noticed the fresh splatter of marks across Aziraphale’s nose and knew that they had just found out they were soulmates, and they couldn’t possibly be any happier about it.


End file.
